


Ships in the night

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, any resemblance is pure coincidence, not sure how angsty it is, sorry Dayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Ships in the night-Often said of people who meet for a brief but intense moment and then part, never to see each other again. These people are like two ships that greet each other with flashing lights and then sail off into the night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> this is my first angsty so it might be bad I normally stay away from it but I made an exception  
> Just want to say any resemblance to reality is pure coincidence.
> 
> the title is from Ships in the night by Matt Kearney
> 
> also listen to everyone but me by Felix cartel, Daniela Andrade 
> 
> this has been sitting on my drafts for a while so it might be a rushed ending but I needed to get it out for personal reasons.
> 
> enjoy.

Ships in the night-Often said of people who meet for a brief but intense moment and then part, never to see each other again. These people are like two ships that greet each other with flashing lights and then sail off into the night.

_**The meeting** _

A faint knock on the door made Dahyun aware it was nightfall, she arrived without a warning, no announcement proceeded. like she's carried by the moonlight, the night brings her then she’s gone by dawn. Dahyun was sure she was a vampire at one point, that is until she saw her well more as she heard her. She was laughing with her friends a few tables away from her at a cafe close to school, the only acknowledgment she received was a short glance then she was back to laughing. It was a silent agreement they are simply strangers outside the four walls of her room.

They shared a class but had never shared a word, they were almost like two parallel lines that never collided; almost. Until the ill-fated day, their teacher assigned them as partners for a project, that was the first time each other's existence became known to one another. They introduced each other, with some difficulty from the shorter girl, they agreed on a time and place to discuss the project. That was the beginning of Dahyun's unbeknown despair.

Once they met their interaction went a whole lot better than the first introduction they hit it off as if they had known each other their whole life. They shared childhood memories, shared some of their favorite songs, bands, and food. Dahyun even shared secrets she hadn't told anyone else. It was strange but she was comfortable with her.

Looking back now Dahyun realized she was the one sharing more personal things, feelings stories, she was more invested in the newfound friendship that she never took notice it had never quite been mutual.

Even so, they continued to grow closer days becoming weeks they would meet at a cafe at first to work on the project then they moved to Dahyun's room since there were fewer distractions their project was done and over with but they continued meeting they would talk about anything they could have serious conversations but also share some weird and goofy ones they would watch movies since Nayeon lacked movie knowledge as Dahyun put it nicely when the older admitted to never seen the princess diaries, Dahyun being the movie buff she had no words after that so it becomes their thing Dahyun would mention a movie and most of the time Nayeon had no clue about it so it was added to a watchlist.

On one of their many nights, something had changed. Dahyun had no clue when the line between friends and something else was anymore; it slowly faded as their banter turned into flirting and then they started having nicknames for each other. Nayeon had just arrived spluttering questions just like always.

“Hey, how are you? Did you eat already? How was your day? What were you up to?”

“I'm good, I had some snacks, it was a bit tiring and nothing just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

Dahyun had the biggest and dorkiest smile as she replied and once she noticed the other girl had become a flustering mess it got impossibly bigger.

“Dahyun-ah!”

So it became Dahyns daily mission using a pick-up line every time she saw Nayeon -

“Nayeon are you a camera? Cause every time I look at you I smile.”

“If you were a vegetable you would be a cutecumber.”

“Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.”

They would come with the dorkiest smile and get the same blushing mess and maybe a smack on the arm for being so cheesy but Dahyun liked it, liked seeing her smile afterward. Dayun notice that even tho Nayeon was older somethings she whines like a little kid especially when she was being teased

“You are such a baby.”

“Just say I’m your baby and go.”

That had been the one-time Dahyun was the fluster mess while Nayeon had a smirk on her face but was soon gone and the blushing girl was once more.

“Fine, then you're my baby now.”

Soon their greetings either in person or by text were filled with a good morning or good night baby or take care _baby_.

_It became their thing._

Dahyun always thought it showed just how comfortable they were with each other, friends call each other baby or honey right?, deep down she also knew this was dangerous as there were always moments that she wanted this to be something more, something real and it had her overthinking to the point of no sleep but she could not tell anyone as she felt stupid for feeling this way, eventually she decided to just enjoy her time with Nayeon, as if she knew their time was limited, like their whatever they have had an expiration date like the carton of milk sitting on her fridge with each passing day closer to its marked expiration date.

* * *

Nayeon made her feel inspired she got her longing for all the things she used to like doing like playing the piano, drawing, going for hikes among others she made her want to pick all her old hobbies again, she also made her feel comfortable and able to confide in her but also Dahyun wanted to protect her make her happy even with little things she had a list of mission most included Nayeon on it

  1. Listen to Nayeon sing
  2. Get more choco pies for her stash
  3. Find more movies to watch with Nayeon
  4. Come up with more pick up lines for Nayeon



And many other things and it may be a silly list but she wanted it held so much for her.

it was one particular time that the older was a bit worried about a class she was not doing well Dahyun wanted a way to cheer her up, something special too as the girls birthday was coming up too but she was unable to get her a present she decided on finishing up a song she had started but lost her inspiration to finish it she hoped she liked it.

A few days before Nayeon's birthday, Dahyun had mentioned she had started playing the piano but had given no hints of what exactly she was playing. For some reason, she felt the timing was now so she played it for the short-haired girl, when she looked up to Nayeon she had the biggest smile she had seen in days and that made Dahyun want to keep making the girl smile for a long time.

That night after much praise from the elders a new mission was unlocked for Dahyun.

Make Nayeon ~~happy~~ smile.

It was always the same thing every time Nayeon was always gone before sunrise, Dahyun had made it clear that she could always crash there since she didn't have a roommate and it was always super late by the time Nayeon would leave even tho her room was not far it made Dahyun worry that she would be out so late. It was a lost battle; it had always been. Nayeon never had intentions of staying.

* * *

**_The beginning of the end._ **

The older girl started to distance herself for a few days and stopped going to Dahyun's room less and less and stopped calling her baby, texting her good morning asking if she had eaten or how her day was.

That had been the worst week for Dahyun as she could feel a shift in whatever they had. When she first asked, Nayeon said she was just having a bad week and had some things to think about and she just needed space. The younger totally understood but she couldn't help feeling like maybe she had done something, that maybe she screwed up just like with her past friends maybe she got carried away with having a new friend to the point that she had scared the poor girl maybe she needs to tone it down they had only known each other for a little less than a few months after all.

Dahyun was missing the older girl, was missing their routine and it was bothering her why it had suddenly stopped. She was one to give people space and time to avoid confrontation Maybe that's why she lost many friends, for giving them too much space to the point they eventually never talked again. After a long inner battle, she decided to ask, She didn't want to lose Nayeon without trying so she decided to go for it. Maybe they will be back to watching movies after talking ~~or maybe it was the end of it all~~.

She was never good with her words that’s why she avoids confrontations at all cost or just talking in general but she had to do it at least she tried and was glad she did this time. They talked and laid their feelings on the table.

“I don’t know exactly what I feel or what I want to feel and maybe I’m expecting too much.”

“Expecting of me...of us?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“But whatever I think I’m just overthinking and don’t know how to handle it and it scares me.”

“I was overthinking too about it, I just deal with my feelings differently I guess, or more like avoid but I understand what you mean but just take your time I’ll always be here for you.”

Both admitting to feeling overwhelmed with feelings but Also a silent agreement that they are not ready for those feelings but not wanting to let go of what they had. Dahyun offered to just stop and pretend as they had never met, go back to their old lives. Dahyun knew she would be hurt if Nayeon had chosen to do so but was okay as long as Nayeon didn't have that burden.

“No, I don't want that unless yo...you do?”

“I don’t! But are we able to go back to what we had?”

Dahyun felt selfish asking this but it was worth the shot, Nayeon was worth it.

“I don’t think I can handle being the same, I think there will be things I won’t be the same with but I still want to hang out with you Dahyun-ah. I’ll try for you.”

“Okay.” These were meant to be words of hope, but they weren’t being so effective as much as Dahyun tried to believe them.

* * *

The thing about having been hurt so many times by so many people is that you get used to it but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

It seemed that after their talk things became a roller coaster and it had Dahyun confused most of the time.

They both tried getting back to their old self with each other, albeit awkward at first as they got back to their old routine but eventually, they were themselves again more or less Dahyun avoided the cute names or flirting or too much affection that would send the girl running for the hills. She just wanted her friend, the one person that had made her feel happy the past month, something she had not felt in so long.

That was okay, they eventually found their way again. Talks of a future together, of crazy adventures or domestic things such as cooking together, opening a bakery, or just escaping to a remote island and herd sheep together if everything else failed with their life. All of these seemed impossible a long shot for something most people do in regular relationships or friendships but what they had did not fit any of those categories it was it seemed.

Even though they were such simple things most of the time but for some reason, they felt like it was all wishful thinking at least now it did.

But not long after, they were on another of their ‘you have never seen this movie do you live under a rock’ night. Dahyun was feeling somewhat vulnerable That's what brought Dahyun to her vulnerable moment that night around the older girl when she asked for a favor.

“Promise you will let me know when you want to stop this...us.” the older was taken aback

“why would I want to stop.” it left an uneasiness in the room with no answer nor promise made Dahyun in an attempt to deflect from her feelings changed the conversation asked if she were to move to the remote island would she come with her, come visit at least but for some reason, this made the conversation even worse

“You want me to come live there? With You?”

“Y-yeah I mean if you wanted to… like in the island”

“Why?”

For some reason this made Dahyun feel like she had messed up and made her feel uneasy. Have you ever had someone so closed but still feel like they are slipping right out of your hands.

“ You don't have to live there, you can just visit or not, I was just saying.”

Dahyun just wanted to end this conversation with what once was wishful thinking, now turned into some kind of analogy to their lives.

“I’ll think about it.”

And with that, she was out the door unknowingly taking a piece of Dahyun’s heart.

* * *

**_It all comes crashing down._ **

For the next few weeks it seemed like everything was okay between them but Dahyun’s uneasiness and as much as she tried to push it back it didn't help. It felt like when she was seven at the playground and she would go to the monkey bars and she would be okay at the beginning but once she got towards the middle of the bars her small hand started to get clammy and weak eventually **letting go** and falling landing on the rubbery soft floor with a few minor scrapes on her hands and knees but nothing too big a that a bandaid with her favorite cartoon wouldn’t help.

Unlike in the playground now she didn't have a soft rubbery floor to land and the scrapes would be bigger and painful with no bandages to help this time. She so badly wants to not be excited, not care not to have these feelings not open the damn door but knows that it's impossible for as much as she tries her heart just won't listen she gets giddy knowing the older will be at the other side with a smile waiting for Dahyun one that made her stomach do a flip at the sight of it, unknowing to what that smile was really going to bring. That smiled soon faded turning to a stoic expression.

“I'm sorry I haven't been around as often, you have told me that I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone for that matter but”

Dahyun really didn't know where this conversation was leading or she opted to feign blissful ignorance because that sentence was the equivalent of ‘we need to talk’ and everyone who has heard those four-letter words knows of the pain that comes with them most of the time.

“I don't want to do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Dahyun wanted to deflate or stall by asking something silly but really what difference did it make if the end was inevitable.

“I just came to say that I won't be coming here anymore. I'm done, I'm sorry, and thank you for everything.”

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her woken from a dream. All the memories they shared together came crashing remembering all the times Dahyun had felt happiness, comfort, and excitement because of the girl in front of her all the time they had spent together.

_**“I thought I knew her so well, but I don’t know her at all. What a loss to spend that much time with someone, only to find out that she’s a stranger.” - Joel; eternal sunshine** _

She wanted to ask why? What had made Nayeon make this choice she wanted to ask what she did wrong so she could fix it or just talk to the older and figure out what is happening but she knew that nothing she said at this point would work she knew the other had made a decision and even if Dahyun voiced any of her questions and they had talked it would have only been a delay.

“Okay. Take care.”

After what felt the longest minute of her life those three words had been the only thing Dahyun could say. The three words that she would despise as she let Nayeon walk out the door out of her room and out of her life. Unable to hold her tears any longer, her legs giving out she broke down grasping her chest the three words taunting her inside her head they felt like they were burning her insides all she wanted to do was go after the girl that had just left her to die.

Most people take your heart with them but Nayeon left without giving Dahyun a chance to even give it to her. She left it in Dahyun's hands slowly dying; bleeding out until it eventually stops beating.

**_‘You can leave if you want. I'll remember you. I remember everyone that leaves.’ - Lilo; Lilo and stitch_ **

The only difference between her and lilo was that Stitch came back whereas Nayeon did not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to Dayeon I didn't want to but I had to.  
> might have been projecting on Dahyun a little or a lot 
> 
> I will write a fluffy one for them to make up for this  
> again I'm sorry 😭😭😭 come yell at me on Twitter at hyunschocopie or in the comments


End file.
